


Tastes like trouble in paradise

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She loves him just as much as she always had, but life made it more difficult to show it.
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher
Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838878
Kudos: 6





	Tastes like trouble in paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt flavour raspberry and vanilla

The sparkling red drink tastes of raspberries and vanilla, there is only a splash of vodka in it.  
Billy doesn't like it. Becca can tell by the way his lips twitch when taking sips. He promised to be on his best behaviour tonight, and so far he's kept to that. 

Things have been strained lately. She's working too much even when she's home she's busy planning stuff days in advanced. He feels neglected, resentful half the time. 

Becca loves him just as much as she always has. It just isn't as easy to show it; life gets in the way. They were out the honeymoon phase, spice girl songs playing on the radio while she spoon-fed him pasta sauce to see if it was good or not.


End file.
